Pretexto
by lilybraun
Summary: Seria possível apaixonar-se por três pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Seria o amor uma desculpa para o ódio? Regulus Black preferia acreditar que sim.


**Disclaimer: **[infelizmente] nenhum dos personagens citados abaixo me pertencem. Mas aceito doações :D

* * *

**PRETEXTO**

'O homem não nasce mal, é a sociedade que o corrompe' – era no que acreditava Voltaire, trouxa, porém admirável em seus pensamentos. Para conseguir conviver com a consciência dos caminhos que escolhi, das atitudes que tomei, devo acreditar nele. Para conseguir conviver com a consciência de todo mal que causei a outros homens – não eram bruxos, mas eram seres humanos, como eu – devo me enganar, acreditando que a culpa disso tudo foi de um trouxa, e não de mim mesmo.

* * *

Eu me apaixonei por minhas primas desde o momento em que tomei consciência de suas existências. Não devia ter mais do que cinco anos, então, e tudo de que me lembro é de entrar no quarto parcamente iluminado das meninas Black e flagrá-las na intimidade profunda da relação que elas mantinham entre si: Andrômeda penteava os cabelos louro-prateados de Narcisa e Belatriz lia trechos de uma revista para as irmãs caçulas, as três rindo, iluminadas por uma aura de pureza e felicidade como nunca mais vi igual em toda a minha vida. Quando me viram abrindo a porta, elas sorriram seus sorrisos radiantes para mim e levantaram-se, as três ao mesmo tempo, para pegar o 'pequeno espião' e fazer-lhe cócegas. A partir de então, algumas vezes me admitiam em seu santuário; outras, deixavam-me andar com elas pelos jardins de sua mansão. De uma forma ou de outra, sempre me inseriam em seu convívio, em sua intimidade, como se eu fosse uma espécie de pequeno mascote que elas adoravam mimar e paparicar. E eu exultava.

Ao contrário do que geralmente acontece em um primeiro amor, quando um determinado ser se torna alvo de veneração acima de todos os outros, ao me apaixonar pelas irmãs Black eu não me apaixonei por alguma delas em especial, nem era diferente o amor que possuía por cada uma – afinal, eu as amava como um todo, como se fossem uma só. Eu amava a entidade que minhas primas representavam. Elas se completavam. Todos os outros as achavam diferentes demais entre si para que pudessem se completar; eu era o único a enxergar suas nuances mais íntimas, a ver o que elas possuíam de idêntico, de essencial, que as ligava entre si como elas jamais se ligariam a quaisquer outras pessoas.

A fase mais marcante do meu amor pelas três Black foi o verão de minhas primeiras férias escolares. Eu mal havia completado doze anos. Terminei meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts com as notas mais altas de minha classe e mamãe, orgulhosa, me deixou escolher uma viagem como presente. Paris, América, Cairo, quem sabe o Japão, ela sugeriu, mas meu peito infantil gritou de amor e não tive dúvidas: escolhi passar as férias na casa de minha tia Druella, a mãe das meninas. Para a minha mãe, afirmei que fiz minha escolha porque titia me tratava muito bem, me mimava como se eu fosse o filho homem que ela jamais conseguiu dar ao meu tio que minha amabilíssima mãe jamais desconfiou que eu escolhi passar o verão na casa espaçosa e fria de meus tios porque queria estar próximo de minhas adoradas primas – e, se desconfiou, deve ter achado ótimo, pois acreditava piamente que a melhor maneira de manter a pureza de nosso sangue era casar-nos dentro da própria família.

Nessa época, Belatriz, Andrômeda e Narcisa tinham, respectivamente, 21, 17 e 16 anos. Eram igualmente altas e esguias em seus vestidos de cores alegres, resplandecendo beleza por onde passavam. E foi exatamente nessa época que as relações das três entre si e com todo o mundo bruxo que as cercava começaram a mudar de tal maneira que jamais poderiam voltar a ser as mesmas.

Bela era a minha preferida, sempre foi. Não era, então, envelhecida e malévola como quando passou a ser a preferida do Lorde das Trevas: seus cabelos negros e sedosos caíam sobre as espáduas quase sempre bronzeadas com elegância, os olhos brilhavam de malícia juvenil e seus sorrisos eram fáceis de ser provocados. Era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais perigosa dentre as irmãs: conseguia fazer qualquer um chegar às lágrimas com suas palavras que, por piores que fossem, eram sempre ditas docemente; sentia um prazer doentio em fustigar quaisquer seres vivos – plantas, elfos domésticos, animais de estimação – com os feitiços que aprendia nos livros de Artes das Trevas que o pai guardava na biblioteca; e tratava todos os que não eram de sua família e, portanto, não possuíam uma linhagem tão pura quanto a sua, com desprezo. Por outro lado, com os que compartilhavam de seu sangue, Bela era na maioria das vezes gentil, atenciosa e prestativa. Amava as irmãs com todas as forças de seu coração e as protegia como se fosse a mãe, e não apenas a irmã mais velha, das meninas.

Andrômeda era a mais inteligente. Seus sonhadores olhos castanhos adquiriam um tom esverdeado quando estava triste, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam quase sempre presos em tranças ou coques, sempre usava os vestidos mais recatados, mas nem por isso era sem-graça: era falante, engraçada, mordaz, defendia seus pontos de vista com uma paixão quase inimaginável para uma criaturinha que gostava tanto de usar cinza e bege. Acabara de terminar seu curso em Hogwarts, diplomada com honras e méritos, motivo de orgulho para toda a família. A magia era tão natural nela que, em certos momentos, parecia sair por seus poros, iluminando-a, criando uma beleza e um encanto inimagináveis para quem a visse em outras ocasiões. Era, ao mesmo tempo, enigmática e fácil de ser compreendida. Ao contrário de Bela, não se divertia castigando não-humanos, nem parecia se importar tanto com o fato de ser sangue-puro como o restante da família. Mesmo assim, era com orgulho que dizia ser uma Black, estufando o peito e erguendo a cabeça como se aquilo fosse seu mais importante tesouro.

Narcisa era belíssima. Em toda a minha vida, jamais conheci criatura alguma que superasse a beleza de Narcisa Black aos dezesseis anos. Os cabelos louro-prateados, a pele clara e macia como seda, os olhos de um tom de azul profundo que não se parecia com o tom dos olhos de nenhuma outra pessoa, tudo se juntava ao seu corpo perfeitamente moldado e originava o ser humano mais espetacularmente bonito que já conheci. Além disso, era, como as outras irmãs, espirituosa e dona de um encantamento pessoal pouco comum. Era excelente aluna, mas não tinha a inteligência aguçada de Andrômeda nem a ousadia de Belatriz no que dizia respeito à sua magia, pois a magia, em Narcisa, estava mais ligada ao fato de ela ser mulher do que ao fato de ser bruxa. Sua magia era sua beleza, seus encantos pessoais, seu magnetismo. Ela era um ímã natural para atrair pessoas, sem a sutileza de Andrômeda, nem a força cruel de Belatriz – e todos sentiam isso.

Logo que cheguei à Mansão Black, notei que algo estava diferente entre as três irmãs. Não andavam mais em grupinhos risonhos pela casa, não enchiam os jardins com seus gritinhos e passos de dança recém-criados, e mal se falavam quando se cruzavam pelos corredores. Quando cheguei, nenhuma das três me deu mais atenção do que desprenderiam a um filhote de coelho morto, o que fez com que meu coração rachasse em mil pedaços.

Enquanto desfazia minhas malas, no quarto de hóspedes que ficava na mesma ala em que ficavam os quartos das meninas, Narcisa apareceu na minha porta. Vestia um velho vestido azul de sua mãe, com pérolas ao redor do pescoço e os pés no chão, os cabelos ligeiramente desgrenhados. Deu um trago no cigarro enquanto se encostava no batente e sorria para mim.

- Bem-vindo, pequeno. Estou feliz por você estar aqui.

O sorriso dela era lindo, mas parecia triste. Seus olhos azuis tinham crescentes arroxeadas ao redor, como se ela não dormisse há dias, e as roupas e cabelo desarrumados denunciavam que, surpreendentemente, ela não estivera ligada a sua aparência nos últimos dias.

- Obrigado – eu respondi, indo em sua direção para um abraço cordial enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar. – Como vai, Cisa? Não nos vimos muito em Hogwarts nas últimas semanas.

- Estou... Bem, estou viva. – ela disse com um sorriso cansado. Ela me observou por um momento e despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer mais nada, batendo a porta ao sair.

Durante a semana que se passou, minha outras primas também me deram as boas-vindas de formas diferentes daquelas às quais eu estava habituado. Andrômeda, pálida como a morte, sempre me recebera com um livro interessante e conversas que tentavam fustigar minha mente, mas dessa vez simplesmente me abraçou durante muito tempo quando me viu e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Belatriz, sempre gentil e brincalhona comigo, deu-me um gélido sorriso e sussurrou um 'bem-vindo' antes de entrar novamente em seu quarto batendo a porta com estrondo atrás de si. O comportamento de minhas primas me afligia, me deixava sem dormir pensando no que eu teria feito de errado para que elas estivessem me tratando como um estranho, ou no que estava errado com elas para que estivessem tratando umas às outras como completas estranhas.

Ao contrário de mim, os outros moradores da casa pareciam não notar que mudanças tão pouco sutis haviam se instalado no comportamento das meninas e na relação que elas mantinham entre si. Talvez porque à mesa de jantar todas estivessem sempre arrumadas, sorridentes e falantes, talvez porque estivessem centrados demais em seus próprios problemas, tio Cygnus e tia Druella comportavam-se exatamente como sempre haviam se comportado, freqüentando seus eventos, indo à casa de amigos e não perdendo mais tempo com as meninas do que aquele que era necessário para que jantassem em paz e trocassem breves impressões sobre como havia sido o dia de cada integrante da família.

O dia em que a verdade se revelou começou frio demais para um dia de verão, mas com um sol que brilhava tanto a ponto de ofuscar. Levantei-me cedo, como sempre fazia, e fui esperar as meninas na mesa de café, ansioso para propor um passeio ao lago, uma volta no pomar, qualquer coisa que talvez pudesse quebrar um pouco do gelo que havia se instalado entre elas e as fazia agir de maneira tão estranha. Esperei durante o que me pareceram horas, até que a velha elfa doméstica que era uma espécie de governanta da casa me informou que as senhoritas Black não desceriam para o café, e que eu deveria comer logo para que ela pudesse colocar a mesa do almoço.

Desolado, subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. No quarto ao lado, que pertencia a Andrômeda, Belatriz, Andrômeda e Narcisa falavam alto, faziam barulho, como na época em que eram jovens inconseqüentes e alegres. Por um momento, meu coração ficou leve por pensar que elas eram novamente as irmãs pelas quais eu me havia apaixonado, mas algo fez com que eu esquecesse esse pensamento logo no instante em que ele nasceu. Antes, havia o falar alto e as risadas da empolgação, mas dessa vez, havia algo mais: agora, havia gritos. E havia choro. Muito choro.

Não sabia o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava preocupado com o que estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado, sabia que a gélida distância que havia surgido entre minhas queridas primas e eu naquele verão tinha acabado com as possibilidades de que eu tivesse liberdade para bater na porta e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Sem saber como agir, sentei-me com o ouvido grudado na parede que dividia os quartos e tentei escutar o que elas diziam.

- É loucura, Andrômeda, é loucura! Não faça isso, irmã, você vai se arrepender! – dizia Narcisa, num esforço inútil para manter a normalidade de sua voz então histérica.

- Andrômeda, pense na família! Você é uma Black! Você tem o sangue mais puro que um bruxo pode sonhar em ter, e vai deixar que um trouxa macule isso? – Belatriz gritava, obviamente transtornada.

- Quem vai querer se aproximar de nós, Andie, se você for embora e sujar nosso nome? – choramingou Narcisa, seguida por um estalar de isqueiro que indicava que ela havia acendido mais um cigarro.

- Eu não me importo com o nome, eu não me importo com a família, eu não me importo de me arrepender. Eu vou. – A voz de Andrômeda tremia ligeiramente, mas ela parecia calma e decidida.

Ouvi os baques de malões se arrumando sozinhos, mais choro, mais gritos e, talvez, o baque de um tapa no rosto. Nada parecia fazer efeito na tentativa de Belatriz e Narcisa de convencer Andrômeda a não fazer o que ela estava disposta a fazer. Eu roia as unhas, nervoso, curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo e ansioso para que as coisas se resolvessem logo entre as três. Quando parecia que nada mais adiantaria, Belatriz virou a mesa a seu favor. Ela disse, baixo, com a voz suave:

- E nós, Andrômeda? Eu e Cisa. Nós somos suas irmãs. Nós somos suas melhores amigas. Você vai nos abandonar?

Os malões caíram no chão com um baque surdo e fez-se o silêncio no quarto outrora em pandemônio. Pude ouvir um soluço sendo reprimido, e as molas da cama de Andrômeda rangendo quando ela se sentou. Ela suspirou e, quando falou, foi com a voz magoada que disse que não mudaria de idéia.

- E eu? Eu amo vocês duas, e quero que vocês sejam felizes. Vocês estão sendo egoístas. Pensam no nome, na família, mas no fundo, estão pensando só em vocês. Se me amassem de verdade, como eu as amo, me apoiariam sem hesitar.

O sol se punha no horizonte quando as portas do quarto de Andrômeda finalmente se abriram. Elas já não mais gritavam. Tudo o que eu via nos rostos de minhas três adoráveis primas era mágoa, tristeza e silêncio. Andrômeda saiu na frente, arrastando dois malões com um feitiço de varinha. Estava lívida, mas seu rosto parecia impassível. Narcisa veio logo atrás, o rosto transtornado, os olhos vermelhos e mais um cigarro na mão. Belatriz saiu de lá como se nada houvesse acontecido, com os olhos secos, o cabelo arrumado e as bochechas coradas. Não olhou para as irmãs ao sair; simplesmente cruzou o corredor e entrou em seu quarto.

Andrômeda desceu com elegância as escadas de mármore negro, seguida de Narcisa e de mim, que já não agüentava a ansiedade para saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu e Cisa paramos no hall de entrada, enquanto Andie abria a porta, sem jeito.

- Bem, então, eu já vou. – disse Andrômeda, parecendo sem jeito e insegura.

- Você tem certeza, Andie? – Narcisa respondeu, com os olhos perdidos e a voz fria.

- Sim.

Andrômeda respondeu com firmeza e altivez, os olhos brilhando. Narcisa apenas suspirou e reprimiu um soluço, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então adeus, Andrômeda. – Ela disse, sem estender a mão para a irmã.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Andrômeda ante a frieza da despedida da irmã. Ela sussurrou 'adeus, pequeno. Seja um bom menino' para mim, virou as costas e desapareceu no fim de tarde mormacento.

Eu e Narcisa ficamos parados durante algum tempo, antes que algum de nós dissesse alguma coisa. Por fim, quando o sol já havia desaparecido completamente no horizonte, Narcisa virou as costas e começou a subir as escadas.

- Cisa, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, minhas voz infantil entremeada por medo do que o que havia acabado de acontecer significava.

Narcisa parou no meio das escadas para me responder. Olhou-me com estranheza, acendeu mais um cigarro e disse, com a voz monótona, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Andrômeda foi embora. Ela se apaixonou por um trouxa, e resolveu fugir com ele. Ela não é mais uma Black.

Então eu entendi, e tudo começou a fazer sentido enquanto minha cabeça e meus pensamentos giravam. Um trouxa. Um reles trouxa acabou com a maior beleza que eu jamais havia conhecido, e jamais veria de novo. Ele merecia morrer, como todos os trouxas. Ele merecia sofrer. Ele não merecia uma varinha. Ele não merecia Andrômeda.

E foi então que eu decidi seguir o caminho do Lord das Trevas.

* * *

**N/A:** eu tinha o esqueleto dessa fanfic pronto desde julho/08. Hoje, depois de um surto pós-prova de neuroanatomia, terminei-a em meia hora oõ Espero que gostem! Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!

Beijos,

Lily B.


End file.
